My Pokemon Academia
by TheRoseRedReaper
Summary: Growing up, Izuku wanted to be a great trainer. He wanted to take on the league like his childhood hero and rise up to the top to be a master. He never had the chance; until his mom got a job transfer and they had to move to the Alola region, on the other side of the world. Given a fresh start, Izuku begins his journey, making wild new friends and memories along the way. (Rated T)
1. Our Journey Begins

**(A/N): This ain't my first fanfic rodeo, but it is my first BNHA fic, so I hope I'm doing the characters justice. As for what inspired me to write this...Pokemon is like, my most favorite game franchise of all time. I'm a die-hard fan. Recently, I've fallen in love with BNHA. So, I thought, why not take my two great loves, and combine them? BOOM! This fic was born. I hope you all like this fic, and it's kind of slow beginning. I plan to make the battle scenes quite epic. I don't plan, at this point in time, for there to be any ships included in this story; it's simply a pokemon journey, through and through. If I make any romantic scenes based upon this fic, they'll be in a separate one short. Now, enough rambling. This fic follows, kinda loosely, the storyline of Pokemon Moon. Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Character Chart, Pt.1**

 **Profressor Kukui: All Might**

 **Hero/Heroine: Deku**

 **Hero/Heroine's Mother: Deku's Mother**

* * *

 _ **Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

* * *

The world of Pokémon: an exciting, diverse world full of amazing creatures and the people who live alongside them! From the Kanto region to the Alola region, there are new species being discovered every day, and enough trainers with dreams to rival that number. We find our hero, Izuku Midoriya, on the plane to his new home in a new region completely unknown to him. Enroute to this new region completely foreign to him, Izuku kept his mind off the Orange Islands racing below by turning away from the plane window to the tablet in his hand. His mother dozed in the chair beside him, headphones on to block out the chatter of the rest of the plane.

"Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec…," Izuku smiled as the simulation video began, feeling his muscles begin to relax as the voice of his favorite professor came on screen. This video was made as a general welcome for all new and upcoming trainers, mainly those moving to Alola (which Izuku found oddly specific for a video topic), but it still made Izuku feel as though his hero was talking to him personally.

"Hey there! Good evening! So, the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola! Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah! There's no shortage of cool and mysterious creatures out here! You can find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, the sky and sea…"

Izuku shrunk back at the mean glare the old man seated in front of him gave him, and rummaged in his carry-on for a pair of earphones, scrambling to put them on so he wouldn't miss what Professor Yagi was saying.

"Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!"

Izuku giggled as a small dog Pokémon that Professor Yagi referred to as a rockruff jumped on the professor, cutting off the scripted speech meant for the video.

"Rockruff, can you wait until I'm done talking to play?!" Awkwardly clearing his throat and placing the over-excited rockruff down, Professor Yagi very obviously checked over his script again.

"Where was I…? Oh, right… Can't wait to see you in person then, young one!"

Izuku smiled to himself as the video ended, feeling more welcomed to his new home-to-be already.

* * *

"Ahh, could anything be more soothing, Izuku? Our first evening spent under Alola's calm moon, our house right on the shore…I feel like I could stay out here all night," Inko smiled at her son, and Izuku smiled back, hefting boxes into his own room.

"It sure is, mom. I could go for morning runs here like back home in Kanto. It'll be hard to adjust, though… I didn't really see any kids in our neighborhood either, though I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing…"

"Oh, Izuku…it'll be great, I promise! There are so many things for us to do in Alola, and I heard that Professor Yagi lives near us, studying Pokémon and Pokémon moves."

Izuku perked up, staring at his mom slack-jawed.

"Yes, that's right! If it's like it is back in Kanto, I'm sure he'll be giving you your own Pokémon too, since you didn't have the chance back in Pallet Town. Are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"Of course!"

Inko giggled, unpacking the kitchenware, "I would like to meet some, too! I'm sure that on such beautiful islands as these, the Pokémon ought to be rather friendly."

Izuku opened his mouth, about to agree, when there came a knocking at the door. He and his mom exchanged perplexed looks, wondering who it could be, so soon after they'd just arrived. Inko put down the kitchenware and went over to the door, opening it with a sort of anticipation felt by both her and her son. They gaped in awe at the guest standing at their door.

"Hello there, neighbors! I saw that you two were new to the neighborhood and came to greet you! My name is Toshinori Yagi, also known as Professor Yagi! You can just call me Yagi, though. You must be tired after your long trip to Alola, right? We're a long way away from Kanto, huh? I brought coffee and malasadas to liven' my new neighbors up, as a welcome gift!"

Inko was the first to recover from her awe, smiling, flattered by Toshinori's politeness, "Oh, oh my! Thank you so much! Please, come in! We have the furniture set out already, but there still boxes everywhere, please excuse the mess. My name is Inko, Inko Midoriya, and this is my son, Izuku."

"It's no problem! You just moved here, after all. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too! Ah, Izuku, can you get a chair for Mr. Yagi, please?"

Izuku moved slow, dragging along a chair for Toshinori, slack-jawed and star-struck. Toshinori awkwardly sat as Inko brought out plates for the treats that Toshinori had brought them, and Izuku just…stared. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when you meet your childhood hero out of nowhere? Act normal?

"So, you and young Midoriya came from Kanto, right? That's where I was born and raised myself, you know."

"Oh yes, I know! Izuku here would watch the old recordings of you battling in the Indigo League all the time," Inko gestured to Izuku, who went positively red.

"Oh, really?"

Izuku nodded rigidly, frozen-still. How could his mom do him dirty like that?

"Did that get you interested in Alolan Pokémon? The Kahunas here are friendly and generous; they'll give you your own starter!"

Izuku gasped, turning to his mom for approval, practically buzzing with excitement. Inko laughed, enjoying the malasadas and coffee heartily, "Go on, Izuku! You've always wanted the chance to be a trainer, haven't you?"

"Well, I think we ought to get going then! What're you waiting for, Midoriya, my boy? Let's head out into town!"

Izuku beamed and rushed into his room, scrambling for his lucky red sneakers, cap, and bag, excitedly following Professor Yagi out the door, and onto the first steps of his Pokémon journey.

* * *

 **So, I really do hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave me a review letting me know what you all thought. Until next time, lovely readers.**


	2. PokemonI Choose You!

**(A/N): I'm so happy, the reception for this story was way better than I had expected! I've gotten lots of compliments, both on here and on Archive of Our Own. Thanks so much for deciding to read this! It was such a relief that so many people agreed that Trainer! Izuku was a concept that just needed to happen.**

 **Thank you to Jss2141, Addles28, and Wonderland Tea Party for reviewing the first chapter! If you haven't played Sun or Moon yet, well, this fic is going to be _very much full of spoilers_ even though the order of events and story line is kinda loosely followed, since this the story will have to be adjusted for the characters of BNHA. As for Midoriya have traveling companions...sorry. He will not have traveling companions. I listed this fic under the gameverse, not animeverse, and the protagonists of the games do not travel with companions to begin with. It would take an insane amount of work to make companions fit into the Sun and Moon to begin with, and I already have planned rolls for Ochako and Tenya. Sorry.**

 **Anyways..I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's way longer than chapter one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Character Bank:**

 **Professor Kukui - All Might/ Toshinori Yagi**

 **Protagonist - Izuku**

 **Kahuna Hala - Mistuki Bakugou (Kacchan's mom)**

 **Lillie - Fuyumi Todoroki (Shouto Todoroki's big sister)**

 **Hau - Kastuki Bakugou (Kacchan)**

* * *

 ** _Standard Disclaimers Apply._**

* * *

"Ain't this exciting, Midoriya, my boy? You get to choose your very own Pokémon today! The Kahuna here is a bit explosive in personality, but she's plenty friendly and strong. She was chosen by the guardian Tapu Koko, after all! Ah, we've arrived in Iki Town already? Well, go on up those stairs and start the first steps of your journey!"

Izuku looked up the stairs that would bring him to the start of his journey as a trainer, and they seemed to tower over him like a sky-scraper. Swallowing thickly, he looked up at Toshinori, trying to work up the nerve to make the first step up those stairs.

"H-How will I know who the Kahuna is, Professor Yagi?"

"Huh? Oh, well, it's impossible to miss her – she looks just like a Kahuna!"

Izuku pressed his lips together, wanting to ask another question, but deciding that it would do no good, just headed up the stairs, filled with a sudden rush at the fact that he would actually be starting his journey now, something he had thought impossible back in Kanto. As he made it up the stairs, he was dumbfounded to find that…there was no one here. It was just an empty field with a bridge in the distance. Had Professor Yagi taken him to the wrong place? Then again, Professor Yagi was notorious for being horrible with directions online…

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there…"

Blinking, Izuku looked around, wondering who had spoken. Maybe if he found them, they'd tell him where to find the Kahuna? Izuku followed the voice, straining his ears as he went along.

"You can't come out! We'll be in trouble if someone sees you!"

As Izuku continued to follow the voice, he wondered if he should maybe just go back to Professor Yagi… They seemed like they were dealing with a personal issue and he didn't want to impose on them…

It was too late now, as they both came into a clearing with the bridge in full view, and the girl made eye contact with Izuku, and her eyes were full of panic.

"Ah…"

"W-what's wrong?" Izuku felt dumb asking this, trying to crane his neck to see what was happening behind the red-and-white-haired girl, the sound of angry squawking worrying him.

"H-Help…save Nebby! Those spearow are attacking it!"

Izuku didn't need to be told twice, acting on instinct and slinging his bag down to his elbow, chucking it at the crowd of spearow, dispersing them and waving them away from the small Pokémon cowering at the foot of the bridge. After he successfully managed to shoo the spearow away, Izuku gently scooped up the "Nebby" into his arms and brought it to the girl, who seemed like she was going to collapse with relief.

"Oh, oh thank goodness! You tried using your power again, didn't you? Oh, Nebby…you know you shouldn't do that! You couldn't move for ages after the last time…"

"Pew…"

Izuku shuffled his feet, wondering if the girl still remembered if he was there or not. She seemed pretty absorbed in her monologue.

"I don't want to see you like that again, Nebby! I know you were trying to save me, but still, you almost got seriously hurt, and I couldn't do anything for you in return…"

"Pew!"

"I-I'm trying to have a serious conversation here, Nebby."

"Pew, pew!"

"What…is that? Is _that_ why you tried to cross the bridge? For some dumb shiny stone?"

"Peeeew!"

"The stone feels almost warm somehow, actually…oh!" the girl finally seemed to remember Izuku, and he awkwardly smiled, unused to speaking with girls in general, "Please, forgive me. I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot. As thanks, I think you should have this stone."

Izuku didn't really think it was so much a 'thank you' but more of a 'I want to get rid of this' gesture, but accepted the stone anyways.

"No problem. A person should always try to help others in need, including Pokémon, if they can."

"That's very heroic of you. Um…Please, don't tell anyone about this, about seeing me or Nebby, okay? It's a secret."

"Yes, of course! I won't tell anyone, I swear."

The girl smiled, grateful, and tried to shove the Nebby into her bag, "Get in the bag, Nebby. Please."

"Peeeeeew!"

"Dammit Nebby, just get in the bag! It's for your own safety!" she looked up at Izuku, trying a polite, tight-lipped smile, but it was just awkward. "Uh, I know you just helped us out, but do you think you see us back to town? I'm worried about being attacked by more wild Pokémon."

"Oh, sure, I don't mind. I was trying to find town anyways."

Thus, the odd girl with two hair colors (Izuku wondered if it was dyed that way…then again, his own hair was a grassy green) and our hero made their way down the stairs, for Iki Town.

* * *

"Hey, Midoriya, my boy! It seems you just missed the Kahuna! She left a few seconds ago, over that way. But I see you found my assistant instead, yeah? Introduce yourself."

"Oh, right, sorry!" the weird girl quickly bowed, keeping a tight grip on her bag, "I'm Fuyumi, Fuyumi Todoroki. I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Good, good; Midoriya here just moved to Alola, so take good care of him!"

"Are you an acquaintance of Professor Yagi…?"

"No, uh, I actually only met him about an hour ago, in all honesty…"

The three of them walked into Iki Town at long last, making their way past the winding trail, thatch-roof huts, and into the square, where a large wooden platform erected in the center. The two young ones were caught off guard by the cheering of the citizens around them, turning to see who had entered the path to Iki Town, the citizens chanting for their protector and chosen one. Toshinori was right…the Kahuna really looked like a Kahuna.

The woman, dressed in a colorful yellow and orange tunic, waved to the citizens, grinning and laughing with them as she walked into town, as friendly as Toshinori said she was. Her stylish pixie cut made her look young, but it was obvious that she was a mother as she playfully tussled with some of the town's young children. Izuku watched her with awe, admiring the way the towns people respected and loved her. Eventually the Kahuna made her way towards the town center, and she spotted Toshinori, excitedly making her way over, her energy infectious, and Izuku found himself smiling.

"Hey there, Yagi! What brings you out to Iki tonight? Have I missed something? You're usually cooped up in your lab, buried in your studies."

"No, you haven't missed anything; it's just that Midoriya here has moved to Alola, and he's quite ready to start his journey. Not only that, but he's an upstanding citizen. Go on and tell her, Fuyumi."

"Ah, yes, uh…he helped Nebby when we were attacked by spearow. It was really scary, but he jumped right in, without any fear…like a true hero!"

The Kahuna whistled, looking Izuku over with approval and respect, "Now that's something you don't hear every day! Even though Fuyumi shouldn't have been out near the ruins anyways…Hm, yes, looking you over, you seem like you'd make an excellent trainer. We were going to hold a ceremony for my own son to choose his own partner to start his journey, but I think you should join in, too."

"Well, what do you say to that, Midoriya? It sounds like the beginnings of a wonderful story to me!"

Izuku beamed, "Yes, I've wanted to be a trainer since I was a little boy!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Making his way onto the elaborate wooden platform, Izuku looked out at the small crowd of people who were watching him, each of them just as jittery as him, to see which Pokémon would choose him. This was so different than back home in Kanto, but the cultural difference brought a whole new sense of wonderment to this. Maybe he should have told his mom about this first, though? He was sure she would have liked to see him pick his first Pokémon partner.

The Kahuna made her way up onto the platform, three Pokémon that Izuku had only ever seen online before filing behind her, and then lining themselves up in front of Izuku.

"Welcome to Alola, Midoriya! Though we have only met just now, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I know you'll make a worthy trainer. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today. I am Mistuki, the Kahuna of Melemele Island, but most just call me Kahuna Bakugou. Today you start your journey as a trainer by choosing a partner, and hoping that they choose you in return. First, we have the grass-type Pokémon, rowlet!"

The small owl-like Pokémon cooed, ruffling its feathers and puffing out its chest, attempting to make itself look worthy to Izuku.

"Then the fire-type, Litten!"

The black and red feline meowed, licking its paw and ignoring Izuku. Izuku did not think that Litten would choose him, even if Izuku chose it.

"And lastly, the water-type, Popplio!"

The adorable little water-type looked up, half-asleep and confused as to its surroundings. Izuku found it cute, but did not think he would be able to raise it right.

"Which Pokémon will you choose, young one?"

Izuku looked over each starter in turn, mulling it over carefully. Litten still seemed to be ignoring him, Popplio was sleeping, and, well…Rowlett's eyes seemed to sparkle, as if begging for Izuku to choose it. Well, the answer was obvious now, wasn't it? Smiling, Izuku knelt and lifted Rowlett, feeling that special connection that only true trainers feel when they meet their very first Pokémon partner.

"So, you choose Rowlett as your partner, Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded, no hesitation, and Rowlett cooed in delight, playfully nuzzling Izuku. Mistuki grinned, turning to the crowd, "Midoriya has chosen Rowlet as his partner! And Rowlet has chosen Midoriya as his partner! Are you going to give it a nickname, Midoriya?"

Izuku looked down at the little owl Pokémon and frowned, mulling it over, "Um…I'm not really sure what I'd nicknamed it, if I did give it a nickname…"

"Eh, that's fine. Not everyone names their Pokémon. Now, where's that son of mine? He was supposed to be here hours ago…"

Izuku looked up, wondering where Mistuki's son was too. The kahuna was so nice; surely her son must be just as nice, right? LOL, Izuku, you thought!

"Move out the way, extras! I'm late!" a blond boy his age with wild hair and equally feral red eyes barreled his way through the crowd towards the platform, seeming as though his messy clothes had been put on a hurry. Mistuki was laughing heartily.

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Shut up, old hag! Where are the Pokémon? I wanna choose my partner already!"

Mistuki smacked the blond boy over the head, causing Izuku to wince, "That's no way to speak to your mother! Since you decided to sleep, you only have two left to choose from." The townspeople laughed, but the blond boy whirled on Izuku with a glare and he flinched.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Language, boy!"

"Shut up, professor! You, curly boy! Battle me, right now! I was the only one who was supposed to get a partner today! I'm going to be the greatest trainer in Alola, got that?!"

Izuku gulped, wide-eyed, wondering what the heck he should do, "U-Um…"

"You don't even have a partner, dumbass," Mistuki chastised her son, "and where are your manners? Tell him your name first, geez."

"I'm Kastuki, the greatest fucking trainer in all of Alola! Got that? And I choose Litten."

Litten mewed in delight, quite delighted with its trainer. It had a feeling that their journey would be quite exciting if its trainer was always this eager to pick fights. Kahuna Bakugou turned to the crowd to announce Katsuki's chosen partner (which everyone could obviously see anyways, they _were_ just standing and watching) but her son interrupted her.

"What's your name? I told you mine already. Hurry up, I wanna battle."

Professor Yagi and Kahuna Bakugou just sighed, giving Izuku sympathetic stares that seemed to say: ' _yea, he's not going to change his mind'._ Fuyumi seemed excited that she was going to watch a fight go down, as did the crowd of townspeople.

"I'm, um, I'm Izuku. Izuku Midoriya…"

"Izuku, huh? That's like Deku, when you spell out the characters. Ha, it means 'useless'. Let's battle!"

"I-I don't really… a-and that's kinda mean…"

"Don't you like Pokémon? What kind of trainer are you?"

"I-I do! But I just moved here, and my mom – "

"Stop being a wuss, Deku, and let's just battle!"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! As you can expect, the next update will include Izuku's very first pokemon battle! If you want to see how I tend to write out pokemon battles, check out my fic Sudden Ink. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought (cause I wouldn't know what you like and don't like otherwise), and have a fantastic day! Until next time, lovely readers.**


	3. Izuku's First Battle

**(A/N): ...it's been a while. Oops. Sorry. Also, I was hoping for an epic battle scene, but then I realized that starter pokemon fights aren't actually that eventful. This chapter is a little dry, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Thank you to SilentXD7, Wonderland Tea Party, Jss2141, and FieryMonarch for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 ** _Standard Disclaimers Apply._**

* * *

"Well? Do you accept his challenge, Izuku?" Kahuna Bakugou asked, and Izuku swallowed his fear and determinedly smiled when he met Katsuki's fierce gaze.

"Yes, I accept. You ready for your first battle, Rowlet?"

The grass-type cooed and ruffled its feathers, taking to its battle position in front of Kastuki and Litten. Kastuki grinned, Litten spitting out a flame of anger to show it meant business.

"So you're not a wuss after all. Let's begin!"

From his various notebooks and embarrassing amount of time studying battle strategy and type match-ups, Izuku already knew immediately that he was at a type disadvantage. He also knew his Pokémon's moveset immediately too.

"Tackle, Rowlet!"

"Dodge, Litten, and retaliate with your own tackle!"

Kastuki and Izuku went back and forth, their starters dodging and tackling each other, both waiting to see who had the offensive advantage. In all honesty, it was rather boring, seeing as the starters only really knew one offensive move each, and the crowd around the stage soon dissipated as the heated battle atmosphere slowly fizzled out. Izuku wondered if Kastuki had anger issues.

"Tackle again, Rowlet! We've almost got 'em!"

"Like hell you do! Don't let me down, Litten! Wha – what did I just say, Litten?!"

Kahuna Bakugou howled with laughter as Kastuki raged, calling the battle," Litten has fainted! Our new friend Izuku has won the battle!"

Izuku smiled awkwardly at Kahuna Bakugou and her son before scooping up his Rowlet, praising him for a job well-done, then scurried off stage back to Professor Yagi and Fuyumi before Kastuki would turn his rage on him.

"That was a fine battle, Midoriya! You have the makings of a fine trainer!" Professor Yagi praised, patting Izuku on the back and beaming at him proudly. Fuyumi scurried over with a potion, Nebby struggling to get out of her bag.

"I don't really like watching Pokémon battles, but you did really well, Izuku. I'm sure you'll become a good trainer with more training. I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon for a partner. Please take very good care of that Rowlet, alright?"

Izuku nodded, smiling, murmuring thanks to Fuyumi as she restored Rowlet to full health. The owl Pokémon cooed and fluttered, contently nesting itself in Izuku's bed of messy curls. "Thank you, both. I've always wanted to become a trainer, and I'm glad its finally coming true. I'll be sure to take very good care of Rowlet, and any other partners I bond with along my journey."

"Well said! You remind me of myself in my younger days, I'll be honest," Professor Yagi smiled at Fuyumi, gesturing for her to hand him a few parcels. "I think, from what I've seen and heard of your character today, my boy, that you're worthy of receiving this."

Izuku gaped, awed by such an honor, "I-is that…? I…I can't accept this, I just got here, you hardly know me! Why would you choose me?"

Professor Yagi smiled, pressing the brand new pokedex into Izuku's hands. "You're just like how I was, when I was an aspiring trainer. I could have gone all the way to the league and won. But I stopped short. Keep your head up, Midoriya. I have an inkling that if someone can make it all the way to the league without being discouraged, it'll be you."

Izuku blinked back tears, incredibly touched, honored beyond tears that his childhood hero would bestow upon him as something as amazing as a pokedex, something that only the elite of elite trainers were given to hold and maintain. Professor Yagi and Fuyumi patted his shoulders, encouraging with gentle smiles, and Izuku felt that this was the start of an amazing journey.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought (remember, its the only way I know what you all are thinking). Until next time lovely readers!**


	4. The First Teammate!

**(A/N): So...when was the last time I updated this? I don't know honestly...I've had writers block and then finals and still more testing and graduation coming...it's been hectic. But hey! Here's a chapter.**

 **Thank you to jmasta32, Hypernova, and detrametal for reviewing chapter three. I'm glad you guys think everyone is mostly in character, I always get nervous about characters being out of character when I write them out in a story. I'm happy you like the story so far too, though I can't claim much originality, since this fic will loosely follow the plot of the Pokemon Moon videogame. To answer Hypernova: yes, Endeavor will be the villain (I don't think this to be a spoiler since Lily is Fuyumi). To answer detrametal: I don't really have any of his team picked out honestly, I'm just planning it as he travels.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as some new characters get introduced.**

* * *

 _ **Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

* * *

 _Our hero, Izuku Midoriya, has begun his Pokémon journey. He chose his partner, the grass type Rowlet, and had a fellow teen his age, the son of the Kahuna, declare himself his rival. After gathering supplies from home and bidding his mother farewell, Izuku begins his journey through Alola. He sets forth form Iki Town to take up the calling of a true trainer._

"Midoriya, my boy! Wait a minute! I still have yet to activate your pokedex!"

Izuku looked up to see Professor Yagi and Fuyumi running up to him and waved to them, curious about what the Professor meant by 'activate'. He waited patiently for him to fiddle about with his pokedex, rowlet lazily roosting in his mess of curly hair, and was surprised when his pokedex lit up with a bright face.

"Is that a Rotom in my pokedex?" Izuku gushed, marveling at his pokedex as it floats around him, and Fuyumi proudly nodded.

"It's a rotom-dex! Professor Yagi is one of the top leaders in creating new technology to advance Pokémon research, and this rotom-dex will be your very own companion as your start on your journey. Say hi, Rotom!"

"Hah? This is the kid I have to work with?" the Rotom seemed unimpressed with Izuku, and he blinked, unsure how to respond.

"Uh…nice to meet you too?"

Professor Yagi laughed heartily, and Fuyumi face palmed, looking up at the professor with a frown.

"Of all the Rotoms we had to work with, why did you pick this one?"

"I felt that he would be an excellent teacher for young Midoriya here on his journey. His dry wisdom ought to keep our young trainer here on the right track."

Izuku was grateful nonetheless, and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Professor. I look forward to working with you, Rotom."

"Yea, yea. Let's just get going already."

Izuku chuckled and waved goodbye once again to Fuyumi and the Professor, and then continued on the trail to the first stop on his Pokémon journey.

* * *

Izuku made his way through the side street that brought him into Hau'oli City and marveled at the majesty of the city as it sparkled in the sunset, enjoying the sound of the nearby surf relaxing him. He felt even more pumped up about his journey now. He entered the nearest shop and lights up at the sight of the town maps and picks one up for Melemele Island, and scours over it intensely, determining where exactly he should go, and how he should start. The Hau'oli Cemetery and Berry Fields were marked as points of interest and he decided that he ought to visit them; they were probably excellent locations for him to acquire good Pokémon to build his team. The Verdant Caves caught his eye and he smiled – that would have to be a definite stop on his journey through Alola. The caves were where the trail captain and his badge were rumored to be, and Izuku would be damned if he didn't take it on. He was already denied the chance to take on the gym challenge in Kanto…

"Yo, what the hell are you doing here? You trying to follow after me, or something?" Izuku looked up to see Kastuki aggressively stuffing malasadas into his mouth, the Litten on his shoulder trying to catch any sugar that fell off the fried treats.

"Only one person can become the greatest Pokémon master, and that's me!"

Izuku frowned, "I'm…I'm just trying to figure out where I should start my journey in Alola. I think that I'm going to take up the Island Challenge. It was all over the brochures for vacation in Alola."

"Tch, so you are copying me after all! Well, listen here, _Deku,_ only one of us can come out on top, and that's me, got it? I'll arrive at the trial before you can and sweep that captain off their feet! See ya, loser." Kastuki left haughtily, his Litten meowing at Izuku just as haughtily. The green-haired boy was left dumb-founded.

"What a rude boy," someone spoke up beside Izuku and he startled, looking up to see a blue haired boy most likely no older than himself, a strict face framed by glasses. He smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. Were you listening this whole time?" Izuku felt sheepish. Maybe he should've said something to Bakugou? It seemed like he bothered the other customers…

The boy himself looked sheepish too, "Yes, I was. Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear. He's a very prideful young man. I'd like to see him put his money where his mouth is." He looked down at Izuku, smiling a bit, and Izuku felt that it would be nice if he smiled more often. "You yourself said that you'll be taking up the trial yourself, right? I look forward to seeing you show your meddle."

Izuku smiled, "Thank you, I – wait – " but the boy had already waved goodbye and left the store.

* * *

Izuku found himself wandering the trails and huffed, double checking his town map to make sure that he was heading in any direction of note, but…

"You got yourself lost, didn't ya, kid?" Rotom-dex piped up, watching Izuku with dry amusement. Izuku sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not _lost_ , I just took a wrong turn on my way to the cemetery…"

"You got weird taste. What kinda kid willingly goes out of their way to a cemetery?"

"Everyone knows that cemeteries house strong ghost types! Geez, you're so rude," he shook his head at his rotom-dex and made his way forward, the cemetery making itself known through the thick brush of the trail. Yep, he definitely made a wrong turn, he could see the entrance to the cemetery on the other side of the desolate field lined with somber tombstones. Izuku shuddered; he could already feel the creepy presence of ghost and dark type Pokémon about. Rowlet seemed to feel it too, if him rousing from his slumber atop his head was any indication.

Not feeling ready for any trainer battles just yet, Izuku made his way forward through the cemetery, wary of trainers and wild Pokémon alike. Countless ghastly and zubat came at him, but the green haired boy battled them with rowlet for experience. He was waiting for that _one_ Pokémon to appear that he just _knew_ would be perfect for his team. As he waded through the cemetery towards the exit, Izuku thought he might not meet that one special Pokémon that he deemed special enough for his team. But then…he met _her_.

The misdreavous came at him just as he was about to exit the cemetery onto the next route and Rowlet startled, immediately preparing for battle. Izuku grinned.

"Rowlet, use peck! This gal's gonna be our new buddy," and Izuku knew that he made the right choice when the misdreavous glowered at him defiantly and retaliated with its own psywave attack, a move surely rare for a wild misdreavous to have.

"Keep it up, rowlet! Just one more move ought to do it," Izuku encouraged his Pokémon as the misdreavous ducked and tried to avoid attacks, Izuku getting a pokeball ready from his bag. He waited until the misdreavous was distracted by Rowlett's last move and threw the pokeball and held his breath as it shook once…twice…and gave a final click that declared that misdreavous was now part of his team.

Eager, he immediately called his new team member back out, and rowlet enthusiastically cooed in greeting, and misdreavous chirped back, regarding Izuku with respect for having fought her and won. He smiled at the little ghost type, introducing himself, "I'm Izuku, and this is rowlet, misdreavous. It's a pleasure to have you on our team. Let's work hard together on our journey, yea?"

Misdreavous decided that she liked her new trainer and smiled, spinning about and declaring her confirmation with a ghostly chime of agreement.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always, please leave me a review letting me know what you think. Until next time, lovely readers.**


	5. Team Skull

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**_

* * *

 _Previously on our journey: our hero, Izuku, had decided to take up the Alola Island Challenge. He met a mysterious boy with glasses, before he set out for the Hau'oli cemetery, where he caught his first Pokémon, a sprightly misdreavous. Izuku now heads in the direction of the Berry Fields, to continue on his way to the site of the first island challenge._

* * *

Since Rowlett adamantly claimed Izuku's mess of curls for his own nest, misdreavous decided to declare the crook of his neck as her own special place of residence as Izuku cheerfully continued his journey with his companions. Their growth went as he expected of them as he made his way to the Verdant Caves for the island trial there. He wondered what the trial captain would be like. The memory of the boy at the store from the day before came to his mind unbidden, but Izuku shook his head. What could the coincidence be, that the store boy with the glasses was the trial captain? That'd be too uncanny. But he did seem to insinuate that he would challenge Bakugou…

Glancing down at his town map, Izuku hummed in satisfaction to see that they were well on their way to the Verdant Caves if he continued along his current route. It was peaceful, this morning, and he strategized how the island trial ought to go for him. Maybe he'd go back to visit the marina at Hau'oli City when he was done. He kept imagining the trial captain as that boy from the shop, though…

"Squawk!"

Startled, Izuku and his Pokémon stumbled backwards as a delibird came flying at them, frantically flapping its wings at them. Startled, Izuku tried to push it off, rowlet tangled in his hair, and poor misdreavous dazed on the ground, but the delibird squawked adamantly at him and left with his bag.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Scooping misdreavous up and making sure rowlet was okay, he quickly ran after the delibird, shouting at it and trying to grab his bag back from it, but stopped short when he heard sounds of a scuffle nearby, and the delibird tugged him towards the Berry Fields, the source of the scuffle, distressed. Hesitant, Izuku limply claimed back his bag from the Pokémon but followed it into the fields and huddled with the delibird in the shade of a tree, to see a pair of wannabe gangsters harassing an older gentleman. What…what were they doing?

"Hand over your berries, old man! We want the fields!"

"These berries are not for you to take! Leave my fields alone!"

Izuku felt like he was hearing the script for a really cheesy children's game.

"Dude, there's a kid there. Whatcha want, kid?"

Izuku jumped, nervous as the wannabe gangsters in their skull tanks swaggered over, standing tall over him. They sniggered as he swallowed nervously, intimidated. Behind them, the old man helplessly tried to stop other wannabe gangsters from stealing his berries and trampling his fields.

"Ha, you scared, kid? Too in awe of the awesomeness of Team Skull?"

"Don't spare the kid any mind, man. I'll take care of him fast and then we'll take care of the rest of the fields."

Misdreavous chimed next to his ear, and rowlet rustled in his hair, both defiant and ready to fight. The Team Skull grunt in front of him smirked and called out his Pokémon, a drowzee just as smug as its owner. The old man was powerless to stop the ravaging of his fields without a Pokémon to help him.

"Hey, hey, hey, that expression doesn't match how scared you were a second ago, now does it? You think you can take me on in a fight, kid?"

Izuku stared up at him defiantly, and misdreavous readied herself to fight despite him not calling her out.

"I-I can't just stand by when there's someone in need."

The grunt laughed, "That would be almost heroic if you weren't shaking in fear. Drowzee, use psywave!"

Misdreavous dodged gracefully and screeched musically back in defiance, and retaliated with a shadow ball, extra effective against the psychic type Drowzee. The Team Skull grunt glowered in displeasure.

"Don't think one move will win you the upper hand, brat."

The other grunts stopped their ravaging to stop and stare as Izuku and his misdreavous held their own against their fellow grunt.

"Dodge and use another shadow ball!"

"Glance it off drowzee and use another psywave! And another! Corner 'em until they're crying like the brats they are!"

"We have the type advantage, misdreavous! Hit them with another shadow ball!"

Misdreavous chimed victoriously as the drowzee finally fainted, and the grunt balked, taking a step back from Izuku. His fellow grunts stared him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"I-I won't forget this! Y-you better watch your back, kid, c-cuz we'll be coming back for you! Team Skull out!" he turned tail and fled the Berry Fields, and the other grunts exchanging hesitant looks before deciding to turn tail and run themselves.

The delibird cooed at him in thanks before fluttering over to the old man, worried, checking on him. He sighed, watching his trampled field sadly before turning and approaching Izuku, who was still recovering his frayed nerves from the battle he just had.

"Thank you, young man, for saving my fields. It must have taken a lot of guts to stand up to them and fight."

Izuku shakily smiled. "I-I couldn't just leave you here when you needed help, sir."

The man smiled gently at him, nodding in thanks.

"You're a fine young man. I don't have much to offer, after what they did to my fields, but…here. A gift."

Izuku gratefully accepted the oran berry and bowed his head. "It is more than enough of a gift, sir. Thank you for it."

The old man chuckled, and thanked him again, letting Izuku rest at his home and take some tea before he left on the next leg of his journey.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is so short this time!**


	6. Verdant Cave Trial: Start!

**(A/N): A new chapter! Haha...ha...uh..**

 **Thanks for your review, Livan16! I'm glad you like my story! I finally updated! Just...months..later..uh..yea..sorry..**

* * *

 ** _Standard Disclaimers Apply._**

* * *

 _Previously on our journey, our hero had made it to the Berry Fields, where he came across a bunch of thugs from a gang named Team Skull harassing an old man, the owner of the Berry Fields. Unable to stand by while someone is in need, Izuku steps in and battles off the Team Skull members. Grateful, the owner of the Berry Fields grants Izuku a chance to rest at his home before he begins the next leg of his journey._

Emerging from the thick brush and apologizing to rowlet as a low hanging branch tapped it upon the head, Izuku found himself before the Verdant Caves and beamed. The towering caverns were awe-inspiring. But he'd have to work on his map skills and following paths if he wanted to stop wandering into brush and forest and end up emerging unto random points on routes. Walking up to the cavern housing the caves, rowlet and misdreavous bristled in anticipation on his head. He supposed his excitement about the trial was tangible.

"Hey there! Hello again! I see you've found your way to the trial site safe and sound," the boy with the glass from the shop called out him, pleasantly surprising Izuku.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to see you again! Yea, I got a bit lost, but I've made it alright." Izuku laughed and the blue-haired boy smiled. "Are you here for the trial too, er…? Oh, sorry, I don't think we ever exchanged names…"

"I guess you could say that. And apologies, I should have introduced myself earlier: I'm Tenya Iida, the Trial Captain of the Verdant Caves! I'm pleased to have you come and take on my trial, Deku."

Amazed, Izuku gaped at Iida in awe. "Trial Captain! I-I mean, I had a suspicion, but that'd be too canny, but it would make sense after what you said to Bakugou, putting his money where his mouth is…" Izuku blinked and snapped out of his muttering, "S-Sorry…and, uh…my name is Izuku, not Deku. Izuku Midoriya."

Iida flushed pink, waving his arms about in a fluster, "Oh, I'm so sorry! That blond boy called you that, s-so I just assumed…!" He awkwardly cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as Izuku rushed to reassure him that it was fine, but Iida shook his head, "I still am sorry. Ahem. Now, for the island trial…we used to have a different method of administering the trials, following the long traditions of the tribes of old Alola, but trying to establish a Pokémon league, you will be facing me in battle. But first! You will fight through the cave Pokémon and totem Pokémon before you face me in the clearing beyond the caverns."

"A…totem Pokémon?" Izuku and rowlet and misdreavous all titled their heads questioningly to the side, and Tenya had to school his expression at how adorable Izuku and his Pokémon were.

"Yes, a totem Pokémon. It is a stronger than usual Pokémon residing at each trial site. A 'boss', if you will. You will know which Pokémon is the totem Pokémon by the aura surrounding them. When you defeat them, you'll have access to the clearing behind the caverns to face me. If you win, you'll be granted the honor of the Verdant Caves badge. They're brand new, too."

Izuku smiled in understanding, excited for the trial before him.

"Ah, I see! Well then, me and my Pokémon are all ready to start this trial, Tenya! We'll give it all that we've got!"

Iida smiled, nodding, "I look forward to seeing you on the other side, Izuku. Good luck!"

He waved and disappeared inside the cave, leaving Izuku to enter in on his own.

* * *

Izuku carefully stepped his way through the cave, squinting in the dim lighting. Where could this 'Totem Pokémon' be? The sooner he got through it to get to the battle for the badge, the better. He wanted the chance to be able to prove himself; he could complete the island challenge, no matter what any childhood bullies said back in Kanto. This wasn't the elite, veteran style challenge that was the Kanto gym challenge. He'd have a chance here. …Hopefully.

 _Scuff, scuff…_

Izuku paused at the odd sound. He exchanged perplexed looks with his Pokémon as they heard it again. Could it be the Totem Pokémon he was looking for? He sneaked towards the direction of the noise cautiously, ears straining to hear it again, his Pokémon just as cautious. He gaped in surprise at seeing more of those Team Skull wannabes. Were they the same ones from earlier? He couldn't really be sure, they all kinda looked the same. Maybe it was a statement of gang solidarity. Rowlet puffed up his feathers in preparation for a fight, and Misdreavous chimed at the grunts, who seemed busy arguing over a map, in challenge, to Izuku's dismay. The two grunts whipped around in response to the sound, immediately spotting his mess of curly hair. He gulped his nerves down.

"You that punk brat we saw earlier at the berry fields, ain't ya?"

"Get over here, we wanna rematch, you bush-headed mcnobody!"

Izuku's Pokémon where more than ready to oblige the grunts, and Izuku wondered _Why does this have to happen to_ me _of all people?_ as he wearily got into a battle stance, warily watching the two gangsters.

"Aight, time for round two you -," the grunt yelped as misdreavous and rowlet came at him with a fury, not even waiting for him to bring out his Pokémon; his partner made a run for it without a second thought, yelping, "Get a control over your crazy-ass Pokémon, kid!"

"Don't your Pokémon listen to ya? Man, wait for me, _wait for me!"_

Rowlet and misdreavous chirped and jeered after the running punks, and Izuku just gaped, "…the next battle we take on, you two need to listen to my instructions first, you understand?" The pair of Pokémon had the audacity to not even look the slightest bit admonished.

* * *

 **Until next time, readers! ...hopefully soon?**


End file.
